


MARVEL related artwork

by FISHNONES



Series: Artwork [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Art, Crossover, Fairies, Fan Art, Genderbending, Halloween, Music, Photography, Portraits, Singing, Skiing, Smoking, Superfamily, Wings, drinking buddies, paintings, rockstar - Freeform, tutorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. :)</p><p>I just noticed that I'm much better at drawing than writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter/Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 


	2. Steve/Tony - University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures from my avengers university au.
> 
> EDIT (8 mar 2014): Added two new drawings at the bottom! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Genderbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (19 apr 2014): Added six new drawings at the bottom! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Group pictures, Nat, Clint, Flash, way to skinny Deadpool (some of it AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added new drawings to the end of **Chapter 1: Peter/Gwen** and **Chapter 2: Steve/Tony - University AU** so check them out!!
> 
> This chapter contains drawings explained by the chapter's title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namely actors from Marvel! :) (and a sort-of-tutorial for some reason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh... these are soo old. haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 


	7. Random AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, random AUs. Merpeople, Supernatural crossover, fairies & skiing.
> 
> EDIT (19 apr 2014): Added a new drawing at the bottom! ;)
> 
> EDIT (8 mar 2014): I added two drawings to Chapter 2: Steve/Tony - University AU. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. ROCKSTARS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My rockstar!AU where Tony is a musician and Steve is a photographer. :)
> 
> EDIT (19 apr 2014): I've added more drawings to the bottom of Chapter 3: Genderbending and Chapter 7: Random AUs. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my art at hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/tagged/art or fishbones.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
